


FIGHTING

by gallavichship



Category: Shameless - Fandom, Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom, ianxmickey - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichship/pseuds/gallavichship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian have been living together for almost a year now. It was hard at first, considering how different they are, but they’ve learned to live together and that has only made them stronger. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Ian cleaned himself a little and went to sit on a couch next to Mickey. Sveltana was sitting on another couch in front of them.</p><p>“Svetlana stop this. Just say what you have to say” Mickey was getting angry.</p><p>“I’m coming back to Russia. And I’m taking Yevengy with me”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BAD NEWS

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U ENJOY THIS NEW STORY :D  
> IT'S A BIT DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS BUT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT !!!!!  
> X

Mickey and Ian have been living together for almost a year now. It was hard at first, considering how different they are, but they’ve learned to live together and that has only made them stronger. They fought a lot “Mickey you piece of shit pick up your clothes. They’re all over the place” “Ian could you please stop being such a pain in the ass?” “Shit Ian I told you to keep an eye on the chicken. Now we have no dinner” “Mick the fridge is empty. You didn’t go the grocery store. AGAIN”. Man they hated each other sometimes. But now they’re like a machine…they have turns for doing the dishes, laundry, everything. Their place is always neat and clean. Mostly because Svetlana makes them keep the place decent thank to her threats of never bring Yevengy to stay with them again.

That’s another issue. Yevengy. The two year old comes to stay with his dads every weekend. As everything at first it was hard for them, well mostly for Mickey because Ian had experience considering he has younger brothers. Mickey had no clue on how to change a diaper, how to feed a baby, how to make them sleep…Mickey didn’t knew how to be a father. Ian tough him and helped him a lot. Well he still is because Mickey is still learning of course, but there’s no question on how much he loves his son. 

“Mick, Yevengy is going to be here in a couple of minutes” Ian said trying to get rid of Mickey who was on top of him kissing him.

“We never needed more than a couple of minutes. You know that” Yes, the brunette needed his morning sex and no one was going to stop him for getting it.

“I still need to make breakfast and take my meds” And Mickey gave up. Only Ian taking his meds could stop him from getting laid.

That’s true. Ian is still dealing with his disease, both of them are but in a different way. Bipolar doesn’t just go away. Even though Ian is stable, he still needs to take his meds, eat well, go to the doctor, in other words, he still needs to take care of himself. And Mickey is worst than Fiona when Ian was still living with her when it came to Ian‘s health.

“Fuck. Go downstairs. Be right there” Mickey said frustrated.

“Why don’t you come with me now?” Ian was just teasing Mickey. He loved making him mad.

“Because I need to finish what you started” Mickey narrowed his eyes. Ian just laughed and left his boyfriend alone.

Ian was downstairs making pancakes and fresh orange juice when Mickey got into the kitchen.

“You happy?” Ian teased.

“What you did was fucking mean Gallagher” He said hugging Ian from the back.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight” Ian turned around and kissed him.

Just when they were getting somewhere. AGAIN. The doorbell rang. It was Ian who wans’t willing to stop this time. He just ignored the doorbell and the fact that Sveltana was shouting from outside and kept kissing Mickey like anything else mattered. With all his willpower Mickey stopped the kiss.

“That’s my kid outside. Fucking sucks right?” Mickey gave him one last kiss and went to open the door. Ian went back to his pancakes.

“You two are fast in the sex” Svetlana said walking inside the apartment with Yevengy walking by her side. Mickey ignored his ex wife comment. The moment the little kid saw his dad he let go of his mother’s hand and ran to hugged his father.

“DAAAD!!!!!” The toddler exclamed excited to see his father.

“Hey little man. Fuck. You’re growing up way to fast” Yevengy smiled and jumped around his dad. Mickey knelt so he could be at the little boy’s height.

“Guess what??” The boy turned his head to one side, asking for an answer “Daddy is making you pancakes. Go say hi”

The boy ran away and when Mickey took a look at Svetlana’s face he knew something was wrong.

“What?” Mickey asked a little bit harsh than he intended.

“We need to have a conversation. You, me and orange boy”.

Mickey walked to the kitchen and Svetlana followed him. They ran into a nasty scene in the kitchen. Ian seemed to just had a egg broken in his head, Yevengy had flour and pancake batter all over his face. Apartently the two of them got into a food fight in just thirty seconds.

“Daddy bad” Yevengy said blaming Ian.

“You grabbed the egg and smashed against my head. Little devil” Ian tickled Yevengy.

“Yevengy go to your room. I need to talk to your dads” Svetlana said deadly serious. Ian gave a confused look to both Mickey and Sveltana and let go of Yevengy.  
The toddler obediently ran upstairs heading to his room.

“What’s going on?” Ian cleaned himself a little and went to sit on a couch next to Mickey. Sveltana was sitting on another couch in front of them.

“Svetlana stop this. Just say what you have to say” Mickey was getting angry.

“I’m coming back to Russia. And I’m taking Yevengy with me”.


	2. A WAY OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now calm the fuck down. Yevengy doesn’t deserve this” Ian said giving Svetlana and Mickey a deadly look. 
> 
> “Mickey you need to understand. I know you love Yevengy but I’m the mother” Svetlana was trying to make Mickey understand the situation but the brunette was to mad to hear anyone. Specially Svetlana. He needed to be alone.
> 
> “And I’m his dad. Don’t think for a second we’re not fighting this” Mickey said as calm as he could manage to speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyyyy :)  
> thanks for the support !

“The fuck Svetlana!!! No freaking way. You’re not taking Yevengy away!!!” Mickey said standing up to face Svetlana.

Mickey was scared, more than mad. Scared because he actually loves being a dad…especially Yevengy’s dad and he likes having a family. At first he didn’t because of what a kid meant for he and Ian, the fact he was forced to get married, that he probably was never going to be able to be himself. That it was all a lie. And of course what kind of father could he be when he had the worst one right? And just when he was getting over that, when he understood that being a parent and being himself weren’t mutally exclusive and just when he was learning to actually like it. Just when he was building a family like the one he and Ian never had. So when you see all they you’ve work so hard on in jeopardy of course it’s scary.

“Mickey calm down ok?” Ian said grabbing Mickey by his shoulders “Let her talk” 

Mickey ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath returning to his seat next to Ian. 

“Talk Svetlana” Ian demanded with a very unfriendly face. He was mad. And who wouldn’t it be? She was trying to take away a part of their family. 

“My mom is very sick. I need to go see her. And she wants to meet Yevengy. I have a good job waiting for me there. No reason to be here anymore” She said in a sweet and calm tone. She knew how Ian and Mickey were going to take the news…of course they were going to be mad, dissapointed, hurt.

“Your mom? Really? You’re bringing out your family when I never once have heard you talk about you fucking family?” Mickey was about to stand up and Ian stopped him because Yevengy showed up and came to his dad’s lap crying. He was upset because he heard Mickey screaming

“It’s okay buddy. No need to be scared” Mickey said giving his son a kiss on the forehead. “We’re not shouting anymore. Promise. Go to your room I’ll be there in a minute okay?”

The toddler nodded and went to his room again. 

“Now calm the fuck down. Yevengy doesn’t deserve this” Ian said giving Svetlana and Mickey a deadly look. 

“Mickey you need to understand. I know you love Yevengy but I’m the mother” Svetlana was trying to make Mickey understand the situation but the brunette was to mad to hear anyone. Specially Svetlana. He needed to be alone.

“And I’m his dad. Don’t think for a second we’re not fighting this” Mickey said as calm as he could manage to speak

“We’re asking for full custody Sveltana. You can’t take Yevengy away from us” Ian cares about Yevengy just like Mickey does. He’s his son so of course he was devasted for the news. If they were going to do this, fight for custody and face Svetlana… one of them needed to be strong for both of them. And apparently right now that was Ian.

“This isn’t a discussion. The decision is made. Yevengy is coming home with me” Svetlana stood up and left. Just like that. She never expected to start a war. But if that’s what Ian and Mickey wanted so beat it.

“I can’t believe that bitch” Mickey said holding back his tears. Running his thumb through his chin, bitting his lip. Ian knew that wasn’t a good sign. He only did it when he was really hurt or really angry.

“We can win this. Don’t worry. Yevengy is not going anywhere” Ian leaned in for a kiss but Mickey turned his face away “C’mon Mickey. Don’t threw me out”

“I need to get out of here” Mickey stormed out the door.

What the hell was Ian supposed to do now? If it were just the two of them he would’ve followed him but there’s Yevengy and he can’t stay alone. So Ian trying his best not to show how worried he was went to Yevengy’s room. Mickey is a big guy and knows what he’s doing. Or at least that’s what Ian keep repeating to himself. Ian hated Svetlana for even suggesting taking his son away but he hated her even more for doing this to Mickey. It’s one thing after another for Ian’s boyfriend. But Ian was here, waiting for Mickey to be ready to face reality.

“Hey little man” Ian said sitting next to Yevengy who was playing with his car toys.

“Dad here?” Yevengy asked curious. It’s like the boy understood everything that was going on around him, despite being just a two year old.

“He went for a little walk. Wanna play with me?” Yevengy couldn’t refuse a play date with his daddy.

Ian left Yevengy sleeping and went to his room. He just laid on the bed looking up to the ceiling worring about Mickey. And he remembered that dream he had a while ago after having sex with Mickey. It was just the three of them: Yevengy, Mickey and Ian in a perfect, peaceful picture. That image was helping Ian fall asleep when noises came up from the kitchen.

Ian went downstairs and Mickey was trying to make himself a sandwich. Of course he was really drunk so all he was doing was just a big mess.

“Leave it there ok baby?” Ian said taking the knife from Mickey’s hand.

“I like when you call me baby” Mickey started flirting but suddenly he remembered something 

“Hey I was making a fucking sandwich” Mickey said scowling at Ian

“Jesus you’re annoying when you’re drunk” Ian took a deep breath 

“I know. I’ll bring it to you ok? Now go to bed”

Ian sighed “Fuck I’m talking like a baby to my boyfriend” He said thinking out loud.

“Fine. I’ll be in bed waiting for you to come and do me redhead. I need someone to make me come tonight for fuck’s sake” Ian didn’t paid much attention to what   
Mickey said, he was busy spreading peanut butter on the bread. The brunette did something with his face, possibly a wink and Ian chuckled. Tripping every two steps Mickey made it to the bed. 

Ian finished the sandwich but when he got to the bedroom Mickey was deeply asleep. Ian just putt he sandwich aside and got into bed with his boyfriend. Tomorrow’s another day…hopefully a better one too.


	3. MEMORIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While digging more into his thoughts he felt Ian hugging him from behind planting a kiss on his neck. And it came to him…the stranger, the flirt, the locked door at the bathroom. He cheated Ian last night. That’s why he’s feeling guilty.
> 
> “Almost done here” Mickey stiffened at Ian’s touch.
> 
> “Let me finish. Go get ready. Yevengy is impacient”
> 
> Ian kissed Mickey’s neck again and pressed his hand against the brunette’s butt.
> 
> “Fuck Ian. Stop” Mickey removed Ian’s hand and went to take yet another shower. He needed it.

“Dad, wake up. Dad!! Play play” Yevengy was on top of Mickey trying to wake him up. It worked but Mickey was not in a good mood. He felt like his head was going to explode thanks to his hangover. He didn’t even remembered what happened last night. All he knew was that it was nothing good…he felt guilty for something.

“C’mon kiddo. Let me sleep” Mickey said sleepily but Yevengy kept going. He was like his dad, a stubborn little kid. 

“Fuck Yevengy let me sleep!!!!!” The brunette shouted making Yevengy cry. Mickey regretted his reaction inmediatly but Yevengy was already running to his room.

“You’re a fucking asshole” Ian scowled at him.

“I know that” Mickey said grabbing his head with both hands. He was having the worst hangover ever. He was planning on go back to sleep but Ian stopped him 

“No you don’t get to do this. Rise and shine Mick. We’re having a family day wheter you like or not”.

Mickey covered himself with the shits but Ian threw them away. 

“I’m serious. This is your punishment. So move yout sweet beautiful ass, get in the shower, alopogize to your son and I’ll wait you two downstairs for breakfast”   
Ian kissed Mickey in the cheek and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Mickey laid still in bed, looking at the ceiling trying to ignore his headache. At the same time he was trying to remember what he did last night. He was completly clueless, couldn’t remember a thing. Well it happens right? Sometimes you just can’t remember what you did while you were drunk. He felt guilty though not just for leaving Ian alone with Yevengy when he was just trying to help him, it was something else. Ian was right, he acted like a jerk with Yevengy and if Svetlana was taking him away they should take advantage of the time the three of them have left right? So he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He checked his body for bruises or something and there was nothing. That was a good sign.

After that, feeling a little bit better he went to Yevengy’s room. He was just sitting there in a corner pouting running one his car toys through his knee. It broke Mickey’s heart. The two of them really got along, they loved each other, their relationship was awesome so seeing his son upset because of him was hard to watch for Mickey.

“Come here Yev” Mickey said kneeling and opening his arms. The boy ran straight to his dad’s arms.

“I’m not mad ok? And I’m sorry I yelled at you. I was just grumpy. Dad can be grumpy sometimes you know? We do bad things too” Mickey gave Yevengy a kiss on his belly making him laugh.

“That’s more like it. Now let’s go get some breakfast” Mickey took Yevengy’s hand and they went downstairs.

Ian was cooking some french toasts trying to figure things out. How to help Mickey, how to stay strong for him. Let’s face it. Mickey is all about doing, he doesn’t always think before he acts, he just goes for it. And not matter how hurt Ian felt he knew that if they were going to fight for custody they needed to think things through. They needed a good lawyer and money to pay for it, probably things would be eaiser if they were married…maybe they should do that and adopt Yevengy. So many things to work out. He was so distracted by his own thoughts he didn’t realize his boyfriend and his son were already there in the kitchen. 

“Ian!! You’re burning the freaking toasts!” Mickey said making Ian jumped. Luckily their breakfast was safe.

“Daddy daddy. Morning!” Yevengy said from his chair. 

“Got it cover. Take a seat. Breakfast it ready” Mickey just laughed and took his seat.

“Hi little guy. Good morning to you to” Ian smiled at Yevengy and gave him a kiss. 

“So. Dad has a fun day planned for us Yev. Wanna know where he’s taking us?” The boy nodded excited. Ian winked at Mickey. God he enjoyed himself making his boyfriend mad. It was funny to watch.

“Fuck you Gallagher” Mickey said through his teeths “We’re going to a super cool super fun new park them” Mickey shrugged. But the theme park worked because Yevengy was so damn happy. 

They finished breakfast. The almost burned up french toasts tasted better than expected. 

“I’ll get Yevengy ready okay? You do the dishes” Ian kissed Mickey, took Yevengy in his arms and went upstaris.

Mickey felt awful when Ian kissed him. Like something was wrong, like his boyfriend shouldn’t be kissing him somehow. Focused in his thoughts more than the dishes Mickey tried to remember about last night again. This time little blurry images came to his mind. He sitting on a bar, drinking like there was no tomorrow, he yelling at the bartender for refusing to give him another drink. The impossible mission to go pee. But still nothing that could explain why he feelt so guilty.

While digging more into his thoughts he felt Ian hugging him from behind planting a kiss on his neck. And it came to him…the stranger, the flirt, the locked door at the bathroom. He cheated Ian last night. That’s why he’s feeling guilty.

“Almost done here” Mickey stiffened at Ian’s touch.

“Let me finish. Go get ready. Yevengy is impacient”

Ian kissed Mickey’s neck again and pressed his hand against the brunette’s butt.

“Fuck Ian. Stop” Mickey removed Ian’s hand and went to take yet another shower. He needed it.

The whole day was weird. Mickey took every chance he had to get away from Ian, he couldn’t even look at him and all he could think about was if telling his boyfriend the truth was a good idea. And everytime Ian asked him what was going on, nothing was the answer. At least Yevengy had a good time. Apparently Svetlana doesn’t take him out very often. 

They went back to the house, had dinner and it was time for Yevengy to go to bed. Mickey took care of that while Ian for ready for bed himself. When Mickey though Ian standing there, taking off his t-shirt turning aroung and smiling at him he knew Ian deserved the truth. They’ve never lied each other and it wasn’t a good idea to start now right?

“I fucked someone else” Mickey said from the bottom of the stairs. He couldn’t keep it inside him anymore, the guilt was eating him. Ian turn around and just stared at him.


	4. LEAVING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ian please say something” Mickey sat in front of him. Ian still couldn’t find the words to say.
> 
> “Fuck Ian. Just talk to me” Mickey said desesperate.
> 
> “Why are you telling me this?” Ian asked.
> 
> “Because I love you damn it. And you deserve the truth. I was fucking wasted and I wasn’t thinking. It meant more than nothing okay?” Mickey took Ian’s hand but the redhead removed his.
> 
> “Then why? You could’ve keep it a secret. There was no way I could’ve know. You’re doing this to hurt me right?  
> You want to make feel like shit, just how I did with you” Ian stormed out to the stairs. Mickey followed him into their bedroom.
> 
> “Really? You think I would do that to you? I fucking love you. You hear me?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLAD YOU'RE LIKING THE STORYY :))  
> THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT !!

Ian couldn’t believe what he heard. Mickey cheated on him? His biggest fear was now a reality. It had to happen right? At some point Mickey was going to take it back on Ian for all he did on the past. The running away, the cheating, taking Yevengy away, leaving him alone after what happened with Sammy. It’s pay day Ian thought and Mickey is cashing all the pain you’ve caused him. And what pissed Ian off more was the timing. He was thinking on starting a real family. Adopting Yevengy, getting married…all that shit for nothing. Ian didn’t say a word, he just sat down in the dinning room. Trying to process everything. 

“Ian please say something” Mickey sat in front of him. Ian still couldn’t find the words to say.

“Fuck Ian. Just talk to me” Mickey said desesperate.

“Why are you telling me this?” Ian asked.

“Because I love you damn it. And you deserve the truth. I was fucking wasted and I wasn’t thinking. It meant more than nothing okay?” Mickey took Ian’s hand but the redhead removed his.

“Then why? You could’ve keep it a secret. There was no way I could’ve know. You’re doing this to hurt me right? You want to make feel like shit, just how I did with you” Ian stormed out to the stairs. Mickey followed him into their bedroom.

“Really? You think I would do that to you? I fucking love you. You hear me?”.

Ian grabbed a backpack and started throwing clothes on it. 

“You’re fucking leaving? Really?” Now it was Mickey who was getting angry. How could Ian think that he would do something to hurt him? When all he’s ever done  
is love him, take care of him. 

“Jesus. Now you’re mad at me? Don’t make me laugh” Ian said not turning away in a sarcastic way. 

“You’re a baby Gallagher” Just tell him you don’t want him to leave. Mickey thought, but something stopped him.

“Oh no Mickey. Don’t give me that shit” Ian looked at the brunette “You know what I was thinking this morning? I was thinking maybe you and I should get a fucking lawyer, get marry and try to adopt Yevengy. Be a real family for once. I’m so stupid” Ian shook his head.

Before Mickey could say something Ian was out the door. 

Ian needed some time to think, space to process what Mickey just told him. Because Ian’s been hurt before, by his mother, his father, his siblings, his other boyfriends. But he never thought Mickey could hurt him. And of course he was drunk, he wasn’t thinking and he was frustrated because Sveltana just told them she was taking Yevengy to Russia but that’s not good enough. And now that Ian feels what Mickey felt when he first got his diagnosis he regreted all his mistakes even more. All this went through Ian’s head while he laid in his old bed in his old bedroom at the Gallagher’s house.

On the other hand, Mickey went to sleep alone. It was weird and the bed was too big for himself. But if Ian needed space that’s what Mickey was going to give him. No pressure. But he couldn’t stop thinking what could happen if Ian has a crisis. He’s stable yes but there’s still a chance. He needed to find a way to make things right. But now matter how hard he tried no idea was good enough.

The next morning Ian woke up and went to the kitchen, finding all his brothers at the table. This was home, this was always going to be his safe place.

“Trouble in Paradise little bro?” Lip asked

“Leave him alone Lip. He’s a Gallagher, this is his home, he can stop by whenever he wants to” Fiona hugged Ian

“Special treatment. Me and my baby are not welcome here” Debbie was still a little bit mad at Fiona for not supporting his choice of being a mom. Still Debbie  
went to the house everyday, Fiona loved his little niece and everything was fine. But Debbie didn’t lose an opportunity to mention how cruel his sister was with  
her. 

“What’s up Ian. Nice to see you” A young man more much grown up than the last time Ian saw Carl said hi. 

“Wow not being a virgin suits you Carl” Ian said teasing.

Maybe this is what Ian needs right now. Some time with his family. 

Meanwhile Yevengy was driving Mickey crazy. The boy kept asking where his daddy was and Mickey just didn’t know what to tell him. Besides Svetlana was picking him up and Yevengy wasn’t ready yet. This is why parenting involves two people and not one, it’s too hard. 

“C’mon buddy. Eat something” Mickey could cook almost everything but he was not good at making breakfast. He always screwed up somehow. That’s why Ian handled the cooking in the mornings. And now Mickey just broke a record: ruining ceral with milk. 

He was trying to get Yevengy to eat when someone knocked the door. Maybe it’s Ian Mickey thought but he was wrong…it was Svetlana. Without saying a word Mickey went to the kitchen to look for his son, grabbed his stuff and gave them to Svetlana.

“Hi baby boy” Svetlana didn’t say a word to Mickey either. Goodbye to the bizarre but happy family the four had.

Mickey was about to close the door when Svetlana said

“I talked to a lawyer, I’m asking for full custody” And the she turned around leaving Mickey hopeless and desesperate.


	5. LAWYERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian just laughed “So. Are you going to tell me what happened with Mickey or not?” 
> 
> The questiont took Ian by surprise. Truth is he didn’t want to talk about it…he didn’t need advice from anyone, he just needed to clear his head. That’s all. 
> 
> He was thinking of how to change the subject but he got saved by the bell. Someone’s was at the door. It was Mickey. By the look on his face Ian knew something was wrong. The brunette threw himself at Ian’s arm. And he hugged him back. No matter what they needed each other. 
> 
> “What are you doing here?” Ian said breaking the hug. 
> 
> “Ian come back. I fucking need you” Mickey Milkovich begging? That’s how desesperate he is. His world was falling apart and for the very first time he didn’t knew how to handle it.
> 
> “What happened? Is Yevengy okay?” Ian ignored Mickey’s request

Being alone in the house was driving Mickey insane. Svetlana just dropped a huge bomb on him and he had no idea how to fixed it. Svetlana was asking for full custody too, that made things even harder for Mickey and Ian. Of course a judge was going to choose the lovely russian mother over the gay single parents. So Svetlana was already winning. 

“Ian is supposed to be here” Mickey was talking to himself, trying to gather his thoughts. Walking around the house looking for something to do…looking for a way to fix this mess.

“He would be here if it wasn’t for me. I’m so fucking pathetic. Tell Ian the truth? What the hell was I even thinking?” Mickey kicked a chair “Shit” He said grabbing his hurt toe.

Ian, on the other hand, was enjoying spending some time with his family. He couldn’t stop thinking about Yevengy and Mickey thought. Maybe it was a little childish running away like that but he needed space, time to think, to breathe and make some decisions. Like if he was willing to forget Mickey. It sounds cynical, because Ian cheatead Mickey too and he did forget him. Maybe he should do the same.

Ian was in the house with his niece and Debbie. Fiona was at work, Carl was somewhere. Lip left for college early and Liam was at school. 

“She really likes you” Debbie said watching Ian playing with his daughter. Everyone was worried about the redhead because he just came back home without telling anyone why. Everyone knew it had something to do with Mickey thought. And know that Debbie was alone with his brother it was the perfect time to ask what the hell happened. 

“I like her too. She looks just like you as a baby but I like her better” Ian teased

“Hey!” Debbie punched Ian on his elbow “I love you too”

Ian just laughed “So. Are you going to tell me what happened with Mickey or not?” 

The question took Ian by surprise. Truth is he didn’t want to talk about it…he didn’t need advice from anyone, he just needed to clear his head. That’s all. 

He was thinking of how to change the subject but he got saved by the bell. Someone’s was at the door. It was Mickey. By the look on his face Ian knew something was wrong. The brunette threw himself at Ian’s arm. And he hugged him back. No matter what they needed each other. 

“What are you doing here?” Ian said breaking the hug. 

“Ian come back. I fucking need you” Mickey Milkovich begging? That’s how desperate he is. His world was falling apart and for the very first time he didn’t knew how to handle it.

“What happened? Is Yevengy okay?” Ian ignored Mickey’s request

“Yes. He’s with Svetlana. She hired a fucking lawyer” Ian expected bad news but not this. Suddenly he remembered Debbie was probably hearing the whole thing from the living room. And she was, Ian caught her looking at their direction.

“Let’s talk outside” Mickey turned around and Ian closed the door behind him. 

“I fucking hate her. Yevengy is my son too. I can’t let her get away with this Ian” Mickey was walking in circles like a lunatic. Ian grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Calm down Mick. This is just the begging okay? Yevengy it’s not going anywhere. You hear me?”

Mickey opened his mouth to talk but Ian felt the need to make him shut up so he just kissed the brunette. And all the drama disappeared. They both were in a safe place. In each other’s arms and nothing else mattered. Just being there, kissing and touching each other was enough to make everything blurry. It was just the two of them, partners, a family, a couple of lovers.

“Fuck Gallagher. You’re one hell of a kisser” Finally things are getting back to normal Mickey thought.

“Mickey this kiss…don’t get the wrong idea okay? I still need time” Ian stepped back from Mickey. Maybe the kiss was a mistake, the last thing Mickey needed was false hopes and the last thing Ian needed was to confused himself even more.

“Really? You’re still not over it? I told you it was nothing Ian” Mickey said serious.

“I know I know…it’s just…to much. I guess” Ian couldn’t find the words to say. 

“Too much? Are you fucking kidding me now? I’ll tell you what is too much” Mickey was done, he needed Ian by his side and he was just being selfish. It’s not time to think things through, Ian needed to get over it and helped Mickey. At least that’s how the brunette felt. 

“Too much is have your boyfriend doing a shitty porno. Or having that same person kidnapped your son. That’s too much. I’ve already told you it was just a random guy, I was wasted. Not a big deal for fuck’s sake” And that’s what Ian was waiting. The pay back, Mickey throwing all the redhead’s mistakes at his face. Funny how feelings work because instead of hurt angry or whatever Ian felt relieved. 

“You know what Mick? Let’s not do this here” Mickey finally said what Ian wanted to hear. It was pointless to keep fighting, they have more important things to deal with. 

“Find a lawyer, then call me” Ian went inside and closed the door. 

Once inside Debbie had a hundred questions for his brother but Ian stopped her.

“Don’t wanna talk about it” And he headed upstairs without saying a word.  
Ian felt asleep and two hours later his cellphone buzzing with a text from Mickey woke him up.

TOMORROW, 12:00. MRS LEIGHTON.


	6. MEETINGS AND FAMILY.

The next morning Ian wakes up feeling weird. Today could be a really great day or a terrible one. He was meeting this lawyer with Mickey. Ian wasn’t exactly eager about seeing his boyfriend or somehow ex-boyfriend after the conversation they had. But Ian decided the only reason why he was going to this meeting was Yevengy, because he loved that little boy and he didn’t Svetlana taking him away. But it was about Mickey too, how Ian despite everything wanted to help him, for him to be happy. 

“Why so fancy?” Carl asked from outside the bathroom. Ian figured he should wear a suit, to make an impression so the lawyer would take them seriously.

“I’m going to a meeting” Even Ian had to laugh at what he said. Gallaghers and meeting? That’s not something you hear everyday.

“Well. Good luck…I guess” Carl said not interested enough to ask more. 

“Is this about Mickey?” Debbie asked. Of course she heard everything.

“Debbie if there’s anything to tell you’ll be the first one to know okay?” Ian was just trying to get her out of his back. He had enough going on and he was not talking about it yet. 

"Promise?" Ian gave Debbie a nod. She kissed her brother on the cheek and left.

Mickey had two important things to do today. One, find a way to keep Yevengy in Chicago or in the states at least and the other, make Ian forgive him. The lawyer had the answer for the first one, hopefully. And Mickey had a plan to make things right with Ian. All thanks to his little sister Mandy, she’s a romantic so she knows what to do in this cases, besides she knows Ian well enough. 

Mickey arrived at the lawyer’s office, confirmed their appointment and took a sit in a couch at the waiting room. He was about to text Ian to know if he was coming or not when he saw the redhead.

After 10 minutes without even talking to each other, not even a hello. The secretary made them go to an office with a large table and lots of chairs. Clearly a conference room. 

“So Mickey we’ve talked at the phone and I think we have a chance” Mickey and Ian sighed with relief and like an impulse Mickey took Ian’s hand and he squeezed a little bit.

“And how exactly can we do that?” Ian was doing the talking. Mickey couldn’t speak, he was just so happy and full of hope again.

“Well, Svetlana has a past and not a nice one. I’m sure a judge would refuse custody to a woman who practiced prostitution" They were not comfortable throwing Svetlana's past at her face...but they agreed. Whatever it takes right? 

"There’s something I need to ask because it might help with your case…you two are married?” The lawyer asked

“No. We’re not” Ian responded fat to quickly. Making Mickey feel like he got stabbed right in the stomach. Boy getting Ian back was going to be harder that he expected.

“Yet. We’re not married yet. How is this relevant?” Mickey knew the answer but he wanted to hear it for himself. And of course he wanted Ian to hear it too. It’s not the ideal to use Yevengy to get them back together but Mickey just needed Ian in his life and as much as he denied, Ian did too. So if they both loved the little boy, what’s the harm in working things out for him right?

“No pressure but you would make things easier for me and your case if you get marry” And that was Ian’s plan from the beginning. He was actually looking forward for it when he first thought about it, but now he was not exactly happy about it.

“What if we want to adopt Yevengy?” The fact that Ian was talking about adoption and about a “we” made Mickey smile. 

“One step at a time. First let’s get Yevengy to stay here and then we can take Svetlana’s parent rights away okay?”

Ten minutes later and after a long list of questions Ian and Mickey leave the lawyer’s office. Ian practically ran to get out but Mickey catched him.

“This is how’s going to be now? Eh?” Mickey was about to ruin the plan just because he was so damn angry with Ian for the way he’s been acting but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

“What do you want Mickey?” Ian was trying to avoid fighting with Mickey. It only made things worst.

“Come with me” Mickey asked and Ian frown like asking Mickey what he meant by that “To our house for fuck’s sake Ian. Come home with me. Please” 

Without getting an answer Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand. And after three days or so Ian was back in his house with his boyfriend. Three it’s not a long time but it still felt weird for the redhead to be back. It’s like he’s been missing being here but at the same time it’s like he never left. But he left indeed because the place looked different. There was tones of candles light up and some rose petals on the floor. This gesture was so no Mickey, he has never been a romantic. So Ian didn’t know if he felt like laughing or crying. He went for the first one. Obviously this made Mickey feel awful, he put so much effort to give Ian a surprise and a laugh was definitely not the reaction he was looking for.

“What the hell is wrong you?” Mickey was ofended.

“Nothing nothing” Ian said still laughing “It’s just…this is so cheesy…so not you” Mickey looked around and realized how ridiculous this all was and starting laughing too.

“See. I told you” Ian said coughing from all the laughing.

“Okay okay. I get it. This is not me…it’s Mandy” Ian smiled at the thought of his best friend setting all this up “And I also had a whole speech ready but you don’t wanna hear it” Mickey felt a bit self conscious so he stopped talking.

“Then why I’m here?” Ian asked so Mickey could explain himself.

“Okay. I had a whole speech ready but fuck that. You’re here because I want you back” With that sentence Mickey got Ian’s attention. They eyes locked. Mickey took advantage and went for a kiss and Ian kissed him. 

Maybe it was because Mickey was doing one of the things he hates doing. He was expressing his feeling, being vulnerable. And for what? For Ian, because he loved him. Maybe because Ian missed him and loved Mickey too. Whatever the reason, they were taking each other clother, they wanted each other badly, they couldn’t resist each other. 

“I’m still mad at you” Ian said breathily while Mickey run down his body, leaving kisses in just the right places, making Ian stiff. 

“Shut the fuck up Gallagher” 

They were both exhausted, naked, laying in their bed. Mickey using Ian’s chest as a pillow, Ian running his fingers up and down the brunette’s back. After an awful week for both of them they were finally in peace…it was a nice break from all the drama.

“So you’re coming back?” Mickey looked up at Ian. The question Ian was not ready to answer and Mickey was dying to ask.

“Mickey I…” Ian wasn’t sure. He wanted to forgive Mickey more than anything but he didn’t knew how to do it. He loved Mickey, he was sure of that, if he didn’t then he wouldn’t feel so hurt about this mess. And together was the only way to keep Yevengy close, with them. But obviously cheating it’s not something you just forget, you have to process it, think. Ian still had doubts. But when he looked into Mickey’s eyes they vanished. Ian knew Mickey loved him, that he cared and that he didn’t meant to hurt him. 

“Jesus why is that I can’t stay mad at you?” Ian kissed Mickey. He was not completely over it yet of course. But better getting through all this with his boyfriend by his side than alone. After all…they were partners, a team.


	7. ANSWER WITH A KISS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “DADDY YOU’RE BACK !!!!!” Yevengy threw himself at Ian’s arms
> 
> “Trouble in paradise yes?” Svetlana said with a mischievous smile.
> 
> “Bye Svetlana” Mickey closed the door at her face. No need to say it felt good for him.
> 
> “Dad you okay?” Yevengy was worried. Mickey had a very angry face.
> 
> “Yeah buddy. All good” He gave his son a big happy smile and a high five.
> 
> “Yev I need your help with something. Let’s send your dad to our room okay?” Ian said nervous 
> 
> “What are you up to Gallagher?” Ian was such a bad liar, well there’s also the fact that Mickey always knew when he was lying or hidding something. But this time the redhead was not going to get caught. So Ian did the impossible to fool the brunette.
> 
> “Go upstairs. It’s actually something for you so up you go” Yevengy laughed at the way his daddy was treating Mickey. All bossy and harsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry...crazy weeks. that's all i can say about it hahaa  
> but here's your update :) believe or not i've missed writing so much !! so i'm happy i can give you guys this chapter
> 
> as usual...thanks for the support and ENJOYYY!

The next morning Ian woke up and saw Mickey deeply asleep by his side. It’s amazing how much you can miss a person…they were apart only for three days thought. Mickey was a bad ass, a tough guy but sleeping he looked just so beautiful, peaceful. It was the Mickey Ian loved and knew better than anyone, that’s why he couldn’t help but smile while seeing him there, with his eyes closed, his mouth twitching a smile. Ian started running his finger through Mickey’s face, then went up to his hair and finally when he couldn’t resist him anymore, Ian leaned in and kiss him. 

“Fuck. I’ve missed this” Mickey said with his eyes slowly opening, adjusting to the light.

“Wake up” Ian was trying to wake up Mickey the only way he knew how…leaving kisses all over his face, neck and body.

“C’mon. Let me sleep” Mickey was such a terrible liar, because as he begged Ian to stop, he turned into his back so Ian could have better access to his body.

“I love this tattoo. It’s so damn sexy” Ian kissed the tattoo Mickey got for him while he was in jail.

“Breakfast in bed?” Ian stopped and way too fast for Mickey’s taste he was out of the room.

“I fucking hate when you do that!!” Mickey shouted, hearing a distance laugh in answer.

A few minutes later Ian was back with breakfast, fresh orange juice, toast with peanut butter and a cup of coffee for each. 

“Svetlana is bringing Yevengy today” Mickey said drinking his juice

“I know. He’s my kid too remember?” Ian laughed. Only a few days apart felt like forever for these two. Funny how time flies when you’re around the people you love. And this made Ian think about what the lawyer said…about how things would be easier if they get marry. And he came up with a plan

“I love when you try to act like a badass but you just can’t’” And with a smiled in his face Mickey kissed Ian

“I am a badass. I’m your boyfriend” They tray was already in the floor so there was no danger to start playing. Ian took Mickey by surprise pinned him to the bed 

“You’re about to get in my ass so shut up” Mickey grabbed Ian by his head and caught his lips. 

The kiss got deeper and they started to enjoy the touching, the heat between their bodies. They knew what to do, their were one, it was pure skin and love. Simple and meaningful.   
After a rather sexy morning they got dressed and ready to receive Yevengy again. Ian and Mickey were happy sure, they had a beautiful house and they loved each other very much but when whenever Yevengy was in the house the whole place had a different energy, everything was brighter, everything was pure joy. At least that’s what Ian and Mickey felt.

“Maybe we should Svetlana we’re going to get marry right?” Mickey asked

“There’s no proposal yet so…I’m not sure we’re getting married” Ian teased. It was all part of his plan. Mickey did something romantic and sweet to apologize, it was Ian’s turn for the big romantic gesture. 

“You’re so fucking annoying Gallagher” There was a knock at the door. Mickey gave the redhead a peck and went to open the door. Svetlana and Yevengy were on the other side.

“DADDY YOU’RE BACK !!!!!” Yevengy threw himself at Ian’s arms

“Trouble in paradise yes?” Svetlana said with a mischievous smile.

“Bye Svetlana” Mickey closed the door at her face. No need to say it felt good for him.

“Dad you okay?” Yevengy was worried. Mickey had a very angry face.

“Yeah buddy. All good” He gave his son a big happy smile and a high five.

“Yev I need your help with something. Let’s send your dad to our room okay?” Ian said nervous 

“What are you up to Gallagher?” Ian was such a bad liar, well there’s also the fact that Mickey always knew when he was lying or hiding something. But this time the redhead was not going to get caught. So Ian did the impossible to fool the brunette.

“Go upstairs. It’s actually something for you so up you go” Yevengy laughed at the way his daddy was treating Mickey. All bossy and harsh. 

“Ian? What the hell?” Mickey asked surprised and kind of amused too.

“I’m serious. I’ll go find you when we’re done” Ian pointed the stairs and with a frustrated look Mickey turned and walked away. Ian waited patiently until he heard the door closing, he went up to make sure Mickey wasn’t hidden somewhere and went back to Yevengy.  
“Ready little guy?” Yevengy nodded excited.

Once everything was settle and ready Ian told Yevengy to stay in his place and wait for him. He went upstairs to look for Mickey. His boyfriend was just laying in bed playing with his phone. He looked so bored it made Ian laugh, starling the brunette

“Finally. Can I go play with my kid now?” Mickey said sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Not so fast. Cover your eyes. I don’t want you to see anything” Ian threw the blindfold Svetlana used to sleep and forgot years ago before she moved away to live alone.

“You’re so freaking gay Ian” Mickey covered his eyes and Ian took his arm so he could guide him.

“And you love it” Ian planted a soft kiss on the brunette’s cheek and help him down through the stairs. A few more steps and Ian stopped.

“Okay. Ready?” Ian was so happy, he looked like a little kid. Or maybe he was to nervous to keep a straight face. Maybe both…

“Ian. I swear to God if you don’t” And before Mickey could finished talking Ian took away the blindfold. In front of him a big brown box with Yevengy’s obvious intervention on it because it was full of drawings…little people, balloons, rainbows. The kind of thing you expect from a toddler you know? 

“Please tell me my kid isn’t in there” Mickey said worried and happy and amused…all at the same time.

“C’mon Mick. Go open it” Ian was freaking out, he was anxious. He needed an answer.

Mickey took a step forward to get a better look of the box. There was a ribbon on top of it. Maybe Yevengy was in there but there was no noise coming out of the box. Until Mickey heard his son’s laugh from inside. He was in there. What the fuck is this? The brunette thought. With a sigh of relief because his son was alive he pulled the ribbon and the box fell to the floor. And there was Yevengy sitting in a chair with a little box on his hand a big smile on his face.

Mickey hold his kid and looked at Ian with the same smile his son had and with his eyes shinning and full of happiness.

“Family” Yevengy couldn’t stop giggling.

“So. Let’s be a family” Ian shrugged and smiled at his boyfriend, now fiancè if everything went right.

And with Yevengy still in his arms Mickey took Ian and pulled him closer. Because a kiss is the best way to say yes.


	8. SHE TALKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look Ian, we have a visit ” Mickey said tickling his son, making Yevengy 
> 
> “Oh someone had a bad dream?” Ian said giving Yevengy a sweet kiss 
> 
> “Yes, yes” Yevengy lied. He didn’t had a bad dream, he just wanted to be with his parents
> 
> “What do you say? He stays or goes?” Ian asked Mickey smiling
> 
> “I think Yevengy is lying. Right little guy?” Mickey knew his son well enough to know something else was going on. Yevengy never was one of those kids who likes to sleep with his parents, he was used to his own bedroom and bed. 
> 
> Yevengy pull the sheets up to his face and when only his eyes were visible he nodded. He was embarrased, you could say it was his first lie.
> 
> “Buddy. What is it?” Ian was talking in the softest voice he could manage
> 
> “Mommy wants to go” And there it was, the reality check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW IT'S BEEN AGES!!! BUT HERE IT'S THE UPDATE ...I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY  
> I JUST BEING FULL WITH COLLEGE STUFF, BUT I'LL TRY TO WRITE AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN. I SWEAR !!
> 
> HOPE U KEEP SUPPORTING MY STORY :)  
> ENJOYYYYYY

Brand new day in the Gallavich house. Truth is it was midday and everyone was still sleeping, Yevengy even. It was pure happiness everywhere last night, the three of needed some quality time together, since they might be no many more of them if Svetlana takes Yevengy away. So who cares if the two years old was up way past his bedtime? Or if Ian had a drink to celebrate, even when he shouldn’t because of his meds? They deserved to be happy too, together, Ian, Mickey and Yevengy. Even Svetlana if she weren’t fighting to take their kid away. But they forgot all of that last night, they were celebrating their engagement. Sadly, the morning after is always a wake up call. 

Ian and Mickey were deeply asleep when they felt two little feet fighting their way under the sheets. Apparently Yevengy was feeling a bit lonely in his own room so he went to his dad’s bed looking for company.

“Look Ian, we have a visit ” Mickey said tickling his son, making Yevengy laugh

“Oh someone had a bad dream?” Ian said giving Yevengy a sweet kiss 

“Yes” Yevengy lied. He didn’t had a bad dream, he just wanted to be with his parents

“What do you say? He stays or goes?” Ian asked Mickey smiling

“I think Yevengy is lying. Right little guy?” Mickey knew his son well enough to know something else was going on. Yevengy never was one of those kids who likes to sleep with his parents, he was used to his own bedroom and bed. 

Yevengy pull the sheets up to his face and when only his eyes were visible he nodded. He was embarrassed, you could say it was his first lie.

“Buddy. What is it?” Ian was talking in the softest voice he could manage

“Mommy wants to go” And there it was, the reality check. With Yevengy here, the engagement and all they’ve forgotten they were fighting to get their son custody. That’s the reason why they were getting marry now and not in two years or in the future. Because they needed to keep Yevengy in their lives, to be a family. But the reality check came with a surprise…Yevengy knew everything. He knew Svetlana was planning on going back to Russia, perhaps she was the one who told him. No matter how, it felt wrong for Mickey and Ian to Yevengy to know this. This was something that involved grown-ups, there was no need on telling a little kid anything about what they were going through. 

“Fuck you Svetlana” Mickey said talking to the air. 

“I swear if she said something to Yevengy…” They were both talking out loud, to let off some steam. What if Svetlana told Yevengy something to ruin their case? What if she’s being brainwashing the little kid the whole time?

“What now?” Ian asked Mickey. They were both ignoring the fact that Yevengy was still there, hiding under the sheets. Mickey sighed and discovered his son’s face.

“It’s okay Yev. No one is going take you away” And with those words Yevengy jumped into his dad’s arms, hugging him tight.

“We promise okay?” Ian said taking his little hand and the blue eyes boy nodded “Now what if we play with your race cars? Wanna come with me?” And with the biggest smile you could ever saw Yevengy followed Ian and left Mickey alone.

“You coming Mick?” Mickey gave Ian a look that the redhead understood immediately. Mickey needed to call Sveltana to make sure she wasn’t putting any ideas into Yevengy’s head. So Ian just gave him a kiss and went to Yevengy’s room.

“What the hell Svetlana! You told Yevengy you were going to Russia?” Mickey blurted out as soon as his ex wife answered the phone

“Hello to you too. And yes, I told him everything” Svetlana said nonchalant

“So you’re fucking crazy. Putting a two year old in the middle of our shit? I swear Svetlana if you…”

“C’mon. Keep it up. Is this a threat?” Now even his phone calls could be used against them in court, and that was just three days away and as much Mickey wanted to say some nasty things to his mother’s child he took a deep breath and calmed himself. It was not worth it. He couldn’t afford to lose his temper now.

“You’d like that. See ya in court” And Mickey hanged up. And after a call shower he went to see what their future husband and Yevengy were up to.

Ian and Yevengy were racing Yevengy’s toy cars. They were really focus, following the cars with their eyes, trying to figure out which one was going to cross the invisible line they draw first. When Mickey opened the door Ian turned but Mickey placed his middle finger over his lips, for Ian to keep quiet. And without making a sound he grabbed Yevengy from behind and spin him, Yevengy little feets floating in the air, he was laughing, he was happy and that was enough for Mickey.

“Now let's get down to business. You two are going down! ” Mickey picked a car and place him at the start place.

“No way Milkovich” Ian and Mickey took their toy cars races far too seriously.

While Yevengy was taking his nap Ian and Mickey were in the couch watching a movie. Before Mickey went to prision no one would’ve though that the two of them could be such a regular couple. Cuddling, spending time with their kid, staying out of trouble, or trying to stay out of it at least. 

“What did you say to Svetlana?” The silence to avoid talking about what happened in the morning was over. 

“That she’s a bitch. And that Yevengy should stay away from all this shit” Ian took the remote and paused the movie

“Mickey she could use that in court. Jesus, what the fuck were you thinking? We’re screwed” Ian was just walking from one way to another in front of the TV.

“I’m not that stupid Gallagher. Relax. I wanted to say that but I didn’t. She fucking warned me so I stopped okay?”

Mickey really believed that conversation with Svetlana was not a big deal, he didn’t say anything to bad, he called her crazy and that’s about it. Or at least that was Mickey thought. But he was wrong, Svetlana was willing to do anything to bring Yevengy with him back to Russia. Even lie about their conversation, change it a little bit on her favor. 

“One more time. What did you said and what did she said Mickey?” Ian asked one more time, he needed to be sure that everything was okay. And the brunette was about to recreate the phone call for the fifth time when the lawyer called and Mickey answered. 

Mickey’s face contorted, making Ian anxious. He tried to listen to what the lawyer was saying but he couldn’t hear a thing and Mickey was answering in monosyllables so Ian was clueless. Until Mickey put the phone down.

“What’s going on?” 

“Svetlana said I threatened to kill her. This is bullshit” Mickey ran his fand through his hair “She’s a fucking liar, she’s doing this to mess with me. Fuck fuck fuck” He punched the couch with rage. He needed to break something and couldn’t fine a thing so this was the only way. 

“Calm down. We can fix this” Even Ian didn’t believe those words. But it was what Mickey needed to hear.

“How? I already have a record remember? Now this? The judge would never give us the damn custody”

“I don’t know Mick. Just sit and tell me what the lawyer said” Ian was dismissing the though of Mickey being guitly for this mess, for them losing their chances to keep Yevengy. It was not the right time to think about it.

“The hearing is tomorrow. And the judge will probably put Yevengy in a foster home while we fight for custody” Mickey said with his eyes full of anger “I hate her Ian. I fucking hate her”


	9. LOSING THE BATTLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We got this Mick. Don’t worry” Ian said hugging Mickey from behind
> 
> “I wouldn’t give myself the freaking custody so I’m not sure” Mickey release himself from Ian’s arms and walked to their bedroom.
> 
> “This hearing is just to clarify all the bullshit Svetlana made up. That’s it” Ian followed him. Mickey without a word went to Yevengy’s room. He was just walking around, trying to shut up his thoughts. 
> 
> “I’m going to fucking miss him” Mickey said almost in a whisper. Ian grabbed him by the arm, making the brunette turn around so they were facing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short. i know. but wait for the Mickey and Ian visiting Yevengy...i promise it'll be worth it :))
> 
> enjoyyyyy

Mickey was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He felt awkward and in a suit, as if was halloween and he was dressed up as the big man he probably never will be. Because all Mickey saw in the reflection was a loser, a pathetic excuse for a man, a south side trash jerk than has never done anything right in his life. A gay guy who pretends to be so full of himself, like nothing could ever get to him, but inside it’s nothing more than a little boy, scared, lonely sometimes. What judge in his right mind would give a man like him custody of a little kid? 

Ian was right outside the bathroom looking at Mickey. It was weird, because Ian couldn’t be prouder of his boyfriend. The way he’s been handling things with Svetlana, the amazing father he has become. The amazing man he’s too. They’re growing side by side, leaning on each other. So while Mickey sees nothing but a broken man, Ian sees the love of his life. What amazing love can do right?

“We got this Mick. Don’t worry” Ian said hugging Mickey from behind

“I wouldn’t give myself the freaking custody so I’m not sure” Mickey release himself from Ian’s arms and walked to their bedroom.

“This hearing is just to clarify all the bullshit Svetlana made up. That’s it” Ian followed him. Mickey without a word went to Yevengy’s room. He was just walking around, trying to shut up his thoughts. 

“I’m going to fucking miss him” Mickey said almost in a whisper. Ian grabbed him by the arm, making the brunette turn around so they were facing each other.

“Stop it. Svetlana it’s not taking Yevengy anywhere you hear me?” And before Mickey could say a word Ian kissed him “You’re an amazing father. That’s why I’m marring you. Because you’re good Mickey. You are. You love Yevengy and that’s exactly what the judge it’s going to see. We’re a family, we’re going to get through this shit. I believe that. So stop feeling sorry for yourself.”

“I’m scared Ian” 

Sometimes words aren’t needed. Sometimes all we need is someone to hold us and carry us through the storm. And that’s exactly what Ian was to Mickey. The big tree to hold on, the roof to stay dry. And Mickey was there for Ian’s rock too. They were stronger together. This is just another thing, just one more bump in they way and the only way to get through it is being together.

The next day, none of them were strong enough to get out of bed. The judge decided what they fear the most, Yevengy was placed in a home, just like a foster kid. And Ian knew what that meant, living with strangers, people who treat you like shit, being away from everything you know, everything you love. Ian had his brothers by his side, but Yevengy was alone.

“She lied. The bitch lied and we’re paying for it. How’s that fair?” Mickey didn’t realize he was talking out loud.

“We’ll see him tomorrow Mick. Fiona’s going to child services, they know her and she’ll found out where Yevengy was placed” Ian ignored Mickey’s question because the answer was just to painful. This just wans’t fair.

“So much for fighting this right? Bullshit” Ian took Mickey’s hand under the sheets.

And it was true. This was a battle between Svetlana, Mickey and Ian and they were losing, and Yevengy is a casualty. So of course they were both wondering if they did the right thing, if they are right about this. But their son was worth it, their family was too. the judge send Yevengy because he didn’t believe neither of our stories. He doubted about Mickey threating Svetlana, and also refused to think Mickey was the victim so the best thing to do was to keep a little kid away from his parents? That doesn’t make any sense. But those were the rules.

“We’re gonna win this thing Mick. I promise you that” Ian turned to his side, to look at Mickey who was on his back, staring at the ceiling. They’re supposed to be working but both of them called in sick. 

“I love you” Mickey was now facing Ian

“I know. I love you too” Ian leaned and kiss his favorite brunette with nothing but love

“No. You don’t get it” Mickey was fixated on Ian’s eyes “I don’t know why it took me so fucking long to admit it. Being with you, accepting myself” Ian was shocked. Mickey was actually sharing his feeling. The brunette had the redhead’s full attention “Was so damn hard, and we’ve been through hell. But we’re still here. You’re still here”

“And I’m not going anywhere” Ian said smiling

“It was worthy. All of it. I wouldn’t change a shit about us. I regret nothing. So I’m not giving up right now. We’re gonna get Yevengy back”


End file.
